Unique
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Animal. Shark. Gaze. Three of the top models from the magazine Unique and the three that Deidara is most interested in meeting. And that meeting just might happen when a flyer for auditions at the Unique Modeling Agency catches the blond's eye. Hopefully he is unique enough for Unique.
1. Chapter 1

**Unique**

 **The time for people with physical anomalies has come. This magazine is all about the unique aspects that people have. The days of being outcasts has passed. We will pick the best of the best this Friday March 23. Please come to the Unique Modeling Agency at 1:00 pm. That is when auditions start.**

 **We look forward to meeting you.**

Deidara grinned as he got in his car. This was it. He was going to be a model. Just like the gods he saw in the magazines and on tv. He started the car and began his journey. When he finally got to the building he parked and checked his appearance in the review mirror. His platinum gold hair was smooth and beautiful. He had his gloves on and couldn't wait to take them off. His clothes were flattering and yet humble.

He got out and went into the main doors. He grinned as he went to the front desk. "Hello. I'm here for the modeling auditions."

The woman there looked up and smiled. "Of course. It's down the hall and to the left. Please fill out these papers so that we may know a bit more about you." She handed him a clipboard that had a few forms attached to it.

Deidara nodded and took the forms before heading in the direction specified. When he entered the room, he gulped. There were quite a few people there. He steadied himself and went to an empty seat. It didn't matter how many people there were. He had a huge advantage. As he filled out the forms his mind wandered a bit. He had a silly grin as he suddenly wondered if he might meet the top models that he admired so much.

Every model had a stage name that expressed their unique attributes. The top three were Animal, Shark, and (Deidara's personal favorite) Gaze. He sighed at the thought of the gorgeous man. Oh, he really hoped he could meet them. But if he didn't then he hoped he was picked so that he could work with them.

He waited for a good half hour before a person came out and pointed to him. "Come on back sir."

He stood up and straightened out his clothes. He went to the man and handed him the clipboard before following him down a hall. Deidara had to keep reminding himself to take deep breaths. When the door at the end of the hall was opened he paused for a bit. When he reassured his courage, he entered. There were three men and two women sitting at a table. His forms were handed to one of them and they began looking over them.

A man with ginger hair looked up with a smile. Deidara took a soft gasp as he saw the man's eyes. They were so intense and...well unique.

"Welcome Deidara. We are glad you took an interest in this. We see on your papers it says your unique attributes are 'extra mouths'. Let's see what that means."

The blond nodded. He first took off his gloves before taking off his shirt. He held up his hands and smirked. There was a mouth on each hand and a large mouth on his chest.

The people seemed shocked, but in a really good way. One woman with blue hair leaned forward. "Very fascinating. And how much control do you have with them?"

Dei shrugged. "Well I am able to keep them closed, but once they open I really have no say in what they do."

A man with very wolf-like features grinned and Dei can see sharp canines. "Wicked. Not to mention the rest of you is very beautiful."

The blond blushed. "Thank you, sir." His eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the man. This was 'Wolf'! He was such an amazing model! He did all his pictures with dogs. Especially a big white dog that was supposed to be owned by Wolf himself.

A woman with brilliant pink hair smiled gently. "We do need to know what you would be willing to do with the mouths. I know it sounds awkward, but it can help with our decisions."

One man with lilac eyes and long brown hair nodded. "And please be honest. We wouldn't want to pick you and then find out you lied." And this was 'Fate'! This man was known for his very feminine looks. He wasn't one of the models, instead being a manager for a few of them. But everyone started calling him Fate when he was quoted in a newspaper for saying that everything that happens to his clients is destiny and that their fate has already been laid out.

Dei blushed even more. "Well..." He coughed nervously. "I'm kind of willing to do anything. Partly because I really want this job but mainly because I kind of already have." He's had a few lovers in the past that have definitely loved his hands. And he has even made out with the mouths on a few occasions merely out of boredom.

The final guy who had been silent throughout the entire thing gave a soft nod, his green eyes showing intelligence. "We have what we need. We will call you with our decision."

Deidara almost gasped as he recognized this guy too. He was the only person accepted to Unique because of his attitude instead of his looks. 'Sand'. His bright red hair and the tattoo of the Japanese symbol for love on his forehead proved who he was. He was called Sand because apparently he grew up in a desert and therefore felt the most comfortable taking pictures in a desert like background/setting. How come Deidara didn't realize this?!

He looked at the first guy again and finally recognized him. This was the founder of Unique. Nagato! His nickname was pain but spelled 'Pein'. He was given this because everyone agreed of how much pain he had to have gone through in order to make this business such an extreme success. The girls must be executives or something, but he didn't recognize them. Besides, he only paid attention to the males anyway.

Deidara realized he was still just standing there and blushed even more. He gave a polite bow. "Thank you." He quickly rushed out, a huge grin on his face. That experience was so amazing! Even if he didn't get picked, he would remember this for the rest of his life!

* * *

Deidara stared at the letter, his eyes roaming the words again as if he hadn't already read it ten times.

 _Dear Deidara,_

 _We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen to be the newest model for 'Unique'. We have all agreed that your title will be 'Lust' and that all your shoots will involve sexual elements in them. This means that your photos will only be shown in the official Unique magazine and nowhere else._

 _Please report to the Unique Modeling Agency at 8:00 am on Friday in order to be prepared for the introductions into the modeling life style that only Unique can give._

 _Sent from the office of,_

 _Nagato 'Pein'_

Deidara screamed his joy as he ran around his apartment. He knew he was going to be picked! And he'd get to do Mature Shots! Now all he had to do was wait for the correct date and make sure to be on time. This was literally a dream come true.

Friday couldn't come fast enough, but eventually it did indeed arrive. Deidara woke up at six, too excited to remain asleep. He spent the next hour getting ready to make his first appearance at his dream job. He arrived promptly at eight and went up to the front desk, recognizing the receptionist from before.

"Hi. I'm Lust. Where do I go?"

The woman smiled and gave a small chuckle. "You'll go to the conference room where you will meet all the other models. Today is mainly orientation and a few practice shoots. The conference room is where you did your audition." She winked. "Have fun."

With an excited "Thank you," the blond made his way to the correct room. He opened the doors and gasped. The room was so much different than before. There were chairs placed artfully throughout the room and against the wall was a long table with drinks (alcoholic and non) and small appetizers. Beautiful decorations were set up around the room making it look glamorous. There was a make-up station that Deidara figured they'd get their signature look made. There was also a small set-up for a practice photoshoot. But whether it was small or not made no difference to Deidara. It was all amazing.

Once he got past the decorations he gasped again. At the people. His eyes saw and his mind named. There was Fate and Pein. He also recognized Sand who was standing next to a porcelain perfect redhead named Doll. The rumors were true. He really looked like his namesake.

He found Wolf who grinned and winked at him, which caused Deidara to blush and squeal on the inside. He saw two other obvious models that he didn't recognize as well as some staff members. His eyes finally locked on a group of three who were chatting. First, he looked at the blond who was laughing with a smile and eyes that would make anyone feel joyful and light. His hair like the sun and those joy-filled eyes put a summer sky to shame. Three whisker-like marks on each cheek and wonderful tanned skin. This was Animal.

Then there was a man with bluish-grey tinted skin, large muscles, sharp teeth in a wide grin, and lines that looked like gills under small eyes. He was HUGE. This was Shark and it was amazing to see him in person. And a bit scary as well if Deidara had to tell the truth.

He felt his knees go weak and was sure a whimper left him when he finally saw the object of his obsession ever since he saw Unique Magazine for the first time. Gaze. Long black hair in a low ponytail. Tall slender frame, elegant hands around a wine glass. The air of royalty about him. And his eyes. Eyes that were red and piercing. Eyes that could see into your soul and make you do whatever he wanted. And Deidara wanted those eyes on him.

He blinked when he realized someone had been trying to talk to him. He looked to his side and blushed when he saw Pein right there. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Pein gave a soft chuckle. "I understand. It can be a bit overwhelming at first, I guess. What I was saying was how about you get to know the two other newbies first. After that we'll do more introductions to the other models." He led Deidara towards the two models that he hadn't known the names of. They paused though when a smiling young man in a horrible green outfit came up. Another young man, maybe late teens, was behind the green monster. He looked…off somehow. Pein turned to Deidara. "This is Rock Lee and Sai Yamanaka. Lee is a stagehand that does most of the heavy lifting. Sai here is our top make-up artist and overlooks the sets."

Deidara turned to them and gave them a nod. "Nice to meet you. I'm Deidara…oh, um. I'm Lust." He coughed a bit nervously.

Sai grunted. He walked over and looked at Deidara skeptically. "I can work with this. I need to check my supplies though." He then turned and just walked off. He had seemed a bit emotionless. Yeah. He was weird.

Lee grabbed Deidara's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Wonderful meeting you! I hope we can become friends!"

Deidara doubted that. The kid was too ugly to ever be on Deidara's radar. But he gave a nod. "Yeah…me too." He got his hand free and flexed it a bit. He was glad that he had fingerless gloves on. He wouldn't want his hand mouth licking 'that'.

Pein put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Be careful. Deidara's hands are part of his charm." Lee apologized and left, leaving Pein the opportunity to lead the blond over to the two newbies. "Here we are. This is Trap," He gestured to an extremely feminine male with deep brown long hair and a smile, "And Suimin. It's Japanese for sleep." Another gesture given to a tired looking male who gave a yawn.

Deidara was confused about this guy. Was he just naturally tired or did he not get enough sleep. Whatever. He didn't really care. "I'm Lust. Nice to meet you."

Suimin gave a slight smirk. "Same." Okay, Deidara could start to see his charm. This guy gave off a natural 'bored' look. Was kind of sexy. "Saw you drooling over the top three. Got a boner yet?"

Trap frowned, well more like pouted, and nudged Suimin. "Stop that Shika. No need to be mean." He smiled at Deidara. God this guy looked so much like a girl! "Hi. I know we do nicknames, but I think we should also know real names. I'm Haku Yuki and this is Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru, or Shika as Haku had called him, rolled his eyes. "Troublesome." He went to the long table to get some punch and a rice ball.

Deidara raised a brow. "I'm Deidara Iwa." He glanced to the others and paused. "Do…do you know their names as well?"

Haku nodded and picked up his water, taking a sip. "Yep. Let's see. Fate is Neji Hyuga of course and you know Pein is Nagato. Sand is Gaara Suna and his uncle is Doll, Sasori."

Deidara blinked. "Wow. Yeah, I see the family resemblance." How weird was it to work with a family member?

Haku giggled. "Yeah. Wolf over there is Kiba Inuzuka. And for the top three we have Animal, Naruto Uzumaki."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Wait. HE'S the governor's son?!" How could he not have known this? They looked so much alike! Guess he never paid attention to politics enough.

Haku laughed, the sound happy. "Yes. Then there is Shark or Kisame Hoshigaki. And finally, Gaze."

Deidara smirked. "Oh, I know Gaze. Itachi Uchiha. I've done my homework on him." He sighed, eyes full of wanting as they lingered on that lithe frame. He blinked when suddenly a raven walked over and stood next to Animal…uh Naruto. "Who's that? He looks like Itachi but shorter…and a bad haircut."

Haku took a sip of water. "That's Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. He's engaged to Naruto."

Deidara whistled. "Lucky." He didn't expand on which one was the lucky one since he thought them both lucky. He looked at Haku. "You know a lot about them…how?"

Haku just shrugged. "I'm good at finding out secrets. Just a hidden talent I guess." Deidara saw this guy in a new light. Maybe he could use this.

"So…is Itachi with anyone?"

Haku shook his head causing his long hair to move a bit. "No. Not even dating." His voice went down to a whisper, true gossip about to be done. "But there's rumors about Gaara and Kiba. Apparently, they're sleeping together."

Deidara's eyes widened and looked at the two of them. "Damn! How does Gaara take it?!" He's seen a nude picture of Kiba and that guy was rather big.

Haku smirked. "Maybe Gaara is the one giving."

Dei shook his head. "No way. Kiba seems like an alpha. Doubt he'd be taking."

The blond jumped when Shika's voice interrupted. "Are you done gossiping like school girls yet?"

Haku rolled his eyes. "Yes yes. You take the fun out of it Shika."

Shikamaru's eye twitched. "Don't call me that." He handed a glass of water to Deidara. "Figured you'd be thirsty after watching everyone."

In fact, he was. He took a happy gulp of water, his eyes moving back to Itachi and he froze. That gaze was on him. A blush filled his cheeks and a shiver went up his spine. The face was seemingly emotionless but those eyes. They spoke volumes. But the problem was the tone of those volumes. They weren't exactly cheerful or welcoming. They were completely uninterested. Then those eyes moved away and back to Kisame.

Deidara frowned, suddenly sad. Well this sucked. It seemed his idol had dismissed him before he even got to know him. A very unmanly squeak left him when his hand was taken and suddenly kissed. His eyes landed on the bright hair of Naruto. 'ANIMAL JUST KISSED MY HAND!' His brain short-circuited for a second.

Naruto grinned wide. "Hey there cuties. I'm Naruto! Glad to see fresh faces here. Thought old Nagato would never get newbies in here."

Deidara just numbly nodded. Damn. This was all just a bit too much for him to take in. But seeing the looks on Shikamaru and Haku's faces made him feel just a tiny bit better. At least he wasn't the only one starstruck here.

* * *

 **A/N**

For those who already read this chapter, I obviously editted it a little bit. Hope you don't mind!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so quick **A/N**. For those that have already read the previous chapters, reread it because I condensed it into one chapter and added a few things (mainly last names) as well as took out Dei's speach problem. Okay there we go.

* * *

 _Deidara frowned, suddenly sad. Well this sucked. It seemed his idol had dismissed him before he even got to know him. A very unmanly squeak left him when his hand was taken and suddenly kissed. His eyes landed on the bright hair of Naruto. 'ANIMAL JUST KISSED MY HAND!' His brain short-circuited for a second._

 _Naruto grinned wide. "Hey there cuties. I'm Naruto! Glad to see fresh faces here. Thought old Nagato would never get newbies in here."_

 _Deidara just numbly nodded. Damn. This was all just a bit too much for him to take in. But seeing the looks on Shikamaru and Haku's faces made him feel just a tiny bit better. At least he wasn't the only one starstruck here._

He was still blanking on the fact that Naruto had just kissed his hand. Finally he got his voice to obey him. "H-Hi." Hi? That was the best he could do?

Naruto just winked before looking at the other two. "What are your names?"

Haku blushed and cleared his throat. "Um, I'm Haku. This is Shikamaru and Deidara."

A grunt that came from Naruto's left caught Deidara's attention. He looked at Sasuke who had an almost emotionless expression. He raised a brow. "So what are your stories? You don't look like much to me."

Naruto scowled and lightly punched the raven in the arm. "Stop being a dick Sasuke. You gotta learn to be nice once in a while." All he got from that was another grunt. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway~ You guys excited about your practice shoot in a bit?"

Deidara nodded. "Yeah. I've been waiting for this my entire life. I've read every issue of Unique." He blushed at how that sounded but didn't take it back. It was true after all. "So…I am curious. Was it simply because of the marks on your face that got you in?" He blinked. "Oh shit! I didn't mean to sound rude!"

Naruto just brushed it off. "Nah, it's fine. It's partially the marks, they're birth marks actually, but it's also because Nagato said I have a 'primal attitude' or some nonsense."

Sasuke took his turn to roll his eyes. "I was invited to a lunch thing a few months after Itachi was hired. I brought Naruto with me. Nagato happened to witness Naruto going all alpha male when someone tried to hit on me. He liked it and hired him on the spot."

Deidara grinned. "Cool. So, why haven't you been in the shoots with him? I mean, if you're part of the reason Naruto was hired wouldn't it make sense to be in the shoots?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I've been asked but I've never really been interested in it."

Naruto got a sly look. "Well, you know Nagato really wants me to go into couple shootings. So if you don't agree he's just gonna assign me to someone else~"

Sasuke glared at the blond. "That won't happen."

"You sure about that? I mean, he is the boss after all." Deidara could easily see how Naruto was manipulating the younger Uchiha. And he liked it.

Sasuke grit his teeth and actually growled. "Fuck that!" He stormed off…and headed straight to the leader of the group.

Deidara gave a whistle of appreciation. "Damn. That was well played."

Naruto bowed his head in thanks with a silly grin on his face. "Thank you. It's actually pretty easy to get under his skin. You'd be amazed at the stuff I've gotten him to agree to. In fact, when we first started dating he wanted to be on top. I simply told him that if he felt he couldn't take me then we could do it." His eyes sparkled. "And I've been top ever since."

Haku laughed. "Perfect! I already love this job and I haven't even started."

Deidara chuckled as well, enjoying that the gossip group has a new member. And it was Animal! He glanced over as Nagato and Sasuke walked over to them, Sasuke immediately standing next to Naruto. Nagato nodded his greeting before speaking.

"Naruto, you will now be doing single shoots as well as ones with Sasuke in it. I'll have Sasuke sign the contract and we'll get him a signature look and such tomorrow."

A voice appeared behind Deidara. "I'll do it today. I'm getting all the new models their looks anyway so I might as well do him too."

Deidara squeaked and turned around. It was the makeup artist, Sai. 'Shit that guy is quiet. And still a little creepy.'

Nagato gave a soft chuckle. "Very well, if you want to. Sasuke, why don't you find Neji and get a contract going."

Sasuke had a smug look, as if he was the one that had this idea. He gave Naruto a short but heated kiss before going to find the manager/director. Naruto winked at Haku and Deidara before walking off with his hands behind his head in a relaxed yet victorious manner.

Nagato looked at the two and smiled. He was about to speak when Shikamaru joined them as well. "Oh good, I was hoping to talk to all three of you. I'm going to assign you senior models in order to help you get into the swing of things. Shikamaru, I'm assigning you Kiba. Haku, you will be with Naruto. And Deidara, I'll have you be with Sasori."

Deidara was a little sad that he wasn't given Naruto, or even Itachi. But hey, now he got to meet Doll! Haku and Shikamaru went to find their senior models so Deidara decided he might as well do the same.

Sasori was talking to Gaara and didn't look up when Deidara came over. Deidara actually stood there for a few minutes before letting out a cough to announce his presence. Still, the two redheads refused to acknowledge him. He glared, not really having patience of any sort. "Hey Sasori. You're my senior."

Sasori stopped his conversation and turned to the blond. Deidara took a bit of pleasure in seeing he had annoyed the other. "So you're the brat Nagato assigned me."

Deidara's pleasure vanished and he glared more. He didn't even notice that Gaara had walked off. "Don't call me that. My name is Deidara Iwa."

Sasori smirked, but it was just barely there. "Your name doesn't eliminate the fact that you're a brat in my eyes." He took a drink of his wine. Normally they didn't have alcohol during photoshoots but since only the newbies were getting pictures it was fine the others to have it. "So _Deidara_ , it's my job to tell you how this all works."

Before he could even start Deidara was interrupting him. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I want to know about Itachi!" He once again took pleasure in annoying his 'senior'. He knew that this man wasn't used to having people talk over him. He was going to bring him down a peg or two.

Sasori scowled. "Itachi is none of my concern and it shouldn't be any of yours either. Now shut up and pay attention brat."

Deidara groaned and immediately tuned out the redhead. His eyes kept glancing to the long-haired raven and soon images were appearing in his mind of them together. Doing things….naughty things.

Sasori could tell he had lost the blonde and sighed. Fine. He had tried to do his job and if this brat didn't want to listen then he wasn't going to waste his breath on him. "If you want to know about him, just go over and ask him."

He snapped out of his daze to look wide-eyed at the male. "Fuck no! I can't just go up and talk to Itachi Uchiha! What would I even say?"

"I don't care."

"Hi! I'm a huge fan that has an enormous crush on you and I wish I could have your babies."

"I didn't need to hear that."

But Dei was on a roll now. "Do you want to go out and get married? Maybe we can even do couples shoots and have sex on stage."

Sasori walked away. He wanted none of what was happening right there.

Deidara realized he was alone and blushed. "…did I just say all that out loud?"

"Yup!" Deidara jumped, yet again surprised by a sudden voice. He spun around and saw Kiba standing there with Shikamaru next to him. "Look kid, if you want to get to know Itachi then ask someone other than Sasori. He doesn't do well with people." He held up a hand. "And I don't gossip. I ain't risking getting on Itachi's bad side and getting kicked in the ass by Gaara." He glanced over at the time. "Look, you got one hour before the signature looks and practice shoots start. I'd say spend it learning about the process, but I see that isn't going to happen. So, if you want to spend the time gossiping then go ahead." He winked and walked by, Shikamaru following while shaking his head.

Deidara heard a muttered, "Troublesome."

Deciding who he should talk to he walked over to where Haku was waiting for Naruto to finish speaking with Sasuke. "Hey Haku. What else do you know about Itachi?"

Haku blinked. "Not much really. I mean, information can only come so far when he doesn't let out much of it." He glanced over to the younger Uchiha. "Go ask Sasuke. He _is_ Itachi's brother after all."

Deidara grinned. "I didn't even think of that! Thanks!" He made his way over to his target quickly. "Sasuke! Tell me about your brother! Like what does he-"

"No." Came the short and final sounding answer. Sasuke then just walked away.

Naruto on the other hand let out a grin and placed a hand on the other blonde's shoulders. "I'll give you the dirt on the guy! Trust me, I know plenty since I hang with him all the time." He chuckled at seeing the hero-worship in Deidara's eyes. "Okay so what do you want to know?"

Deidara bit his lip, considering what would be appropriate. He finally decided. "What does he like to eat? What kind of places does he like? What other talents does he have? Where does he like to go to relax and have fun?"

Naruto hummed as he thought. "Well he likes anything sweet, especially dango. He reads a lot and I think he goes to prissy things like refined plays and operas and classical music performances." He shuddered at the thought. "Don't know how he can stand it though. Anyway, he likes the ocean but hates the sand and he's really protective of Sasuke. Like seriously protective. Don't insult Sasuke around Itachi."

He nodded. "Got it. What else?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well he speaks French, Japanese, and Italian. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't really have a favorite restaurant. He does like to go to fancy places. I think all Uchihas do though because Sasuke is the same way."

Deidara grinned. "Sweet! Thanks Naruto!"

The next hour flew by with Deidara chatting with the other models. Well most of them. Kiba had introduced him to Gaara who gave him a terrifying look that caused Dei to make an excuse to leave. He heard Kiba chuckling softly so he figured this was a common reaction. He then got cornered by Lee but was saved by Haku who politely informed the green monster that Deidara needed to get ready. He met the photographer Konan who he recognized from the audition. After that he talked to the costume designer, Sakura. She had been the pink haired girl also at the audition. He also met the hair stylist, Ino. He got in a few words about his preferences before the two girls began fighting about what would look best on him. He walked away from that confused about how they could work together if they were fighting. He was too frightened to meet Kisame in person and besides, the blueish man was talking to Itachi. And Deidara still was in no way ready to meet his hero. Finally Neji came over to get him.

"Follow me. Sai, Sakura, and Ino will get you ready." He led Deidara over to a station where a bunch of clothes were laying. Sakura was waiting there for him.

"Hi Deidara. Sorry about the fight you heard. Ino and I have been best friends but we still don't fully agree." She shrugged. "Anyway, let's get you figured out." She took a few measurements before circling him with a thoughtful expression. "So you'll definitely be shirtless. We need to see that chest-mouth." At that Deidara figured he was supposed to take off his shirt so he did. He didn't bother going behind the curtain. It was just a shirt after all and everyone would see during the mock-up. "Good. Now, I think having tight pants would be best since your name is 'Lust'. But I need to figure out the material." She went to a rack that had pants on it and began searching. She pulled out a pair of leather ones and a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips carefully placed along the legs. She held each up to Deidara's lower half before handing him the jeans. They had red clouds stitched on the pockets and all the stitching to hold it together was red. It looked pretty damn cool.

Deidara grinned and this time he went behind the curtain to change. When he came out Sakura did a once over to make sure he looked right. "We might add some jewelry later on but for now we'll stick with this."

He nodded and was ushered over to Sai. He sat down and allowed the artist to work his magic. A lot of emphasis was done on his eyes and his lips. When it was finally done, it felt like it had taken forever, he looked in the mirror. He had eyeliner on and a shadow that emphasized the color of his eyes. He literally looked like he had bedroom eyes. His lips were shiny with gloss and his brows had been plucked to be perfect. Shiny powder was then placed on his face as well as on his torso. That was an interesting experience.

He got one last look before finally going to Ino and sitting in yet another chair. She brushed out his hair and began playing with it, muttering to herself softly. The Ino that he had witnessed earlier was gone and was replaced with a professional who knew what she was doing. That helped calm Deidara's nerves which were finally rearing their head. She pulled some of his hair into a high ponytail and used gel and hairspray to get the rest of his hair to look like he'd just had great sex. He smirked at the picture he created. This was perfect. Just what he was waiting for.

She deemed him ready and he stood, heading over to the stage where the photoshoot would actually take place. He took a few deep breaths before walking up to Konan.

She had just finished with Shikamaru. The man was wearing light blue pajama bottoms with fluffy clouds that hung low on his hips, his hair down and styled simply, and his chest was bare. But what caught Deidara's eyes was the makeup. Shikamaru had stars skillfully put along his cheekbones. It was awesome. He took his eyes away from his fellow model and walked up onto the stage.

Konan smiled softly at him. "Hello Deidara. We're going to take this a bit slow today so we can find a position that works for you. If at any time you feel uncomfortable just say so and we'll stop the shoot and try to fix it." When he nodded she continued. "The shots won't look good if you're not relaxed. Simple as that. Now, I want you to sit on that block right there. Sit up tall, legs crossed, head slightly down to allow your hair to give just a bit of shadow." He did so. "Now hold up your hands and open your extra mouths. Allow the tongues to come out."

He calmed his nerves yet again before doing exactly as she said. He could feel the happiness from his mouths about finally being able to open again. It was a strange feeling, as if he had three other people in his mind but they were only mouths. When she told him to smirk he did so and he could feel his other mouths smirking as well with the tongues hanging out.

She grinned and took a few shots like that. "Good, now lift your head a bit to get light back on. Keep the facial positions for now." She took the shots again when he moved. "Good. Now we're going to get a bit more into what you'll be doing on the real shoots."

Excitement shot through him. Here it was. The big thing!

"I want you to close your chest mouth but try to have it still smirking. Then place your right arm across your legs and relax your back into a lazy position. Rest your left elbow on your left knee and begin kissing your hand." She noticed a slight bit of hesitation. "Is that okay?"

Deidara nodded. "Yeah. I just may not be able to get my chest to smirk." He smiled at her laugh and got into the position. Luckily he was able to get all the bits correct. He could feel eyes on him as he made out with his hand, locking eyes with the camera.

"Perfect. Now I want you to put your arms above your head as if you're stretching and open your chest-mouth with tongue out." When he did so she paused. "Sai!" The man came over, a small kit ready. "Emphasize his chest a little more."

Sai walked over and before he did anything he said, "Is it okay if I touch you? We need to always ask this."

Deidara blinked and nodded, not really prepared for that. Sai began working more magic though Deidara wasn't really sure what he was doing. When Sai walked away he got back into position and more shots were taken. He given a few more poses to do before he was finally finished. It had actually been rather tiring. He wasn't expecting that.

When he walked away he made sure to thank Konan and be polite. He paused when Neji walked over though. "There are showers down the hall that you can use before putting your regular clothes back on. When you come out give the pants to Sakura so she can put them aside for you. I'll have Kisame show you exactly where the showers are."

Deidara stiffened at that but before he could argue the large man had walked over.

"Hey pipsqueak. Hot shoot there. You ready for a shower?" He grinned showing sharp teeth.

Deidara gulped and nodded. "Y-Yeah." He then blinked. "You were watching the shoot?"

"Of course. You got everyone looking at you."

Deidara's eyes widened and he gasped. 'Everyone? Even Itachi?!' He looked around and spotted the raven. Those piercing red eyes were indeed on him, but the rest of the expression was one of someone who was unimpressed. Deidara felt his excitement and self-worth go down a bit at that look. He sighed and followed the large shark-man out to the showers. The entire time he was washing off he could only see that look. Why couldn't he impress the man? Was he just not good enough? He sighed and dried his hair before changing back into his clothes. When he came out he gave the pants to Sakura before going to get a drink of punch.

Nagato cleared his throat and the talking died down. "Tomorrow will be a busy day since we have new models that will be taking up time slots. I need you all to be at the top of your game and to give support to each other. That's how we work here at Unique." He smiled. "Welcome to our new members. I do hope you enjoy it here and work hard."

The party wound down from there and people began to leave. As Deidara was making his way out he was stopped by Sasori. He raised a brow. "Yes, Sasori-danna?" He figured if Sasori was gonna call him a brat then he'd give him a nickname as well.

Sasori's brow twitched but he ignored the name. "Since you didn't pay attention earlier we're going to have to get you to understand how the real shoots another way."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Tch. I got the hang of it already."

"No brat. That was just a 'practice' shoot. The real one is much more intense." He watched as realization dawned in those gray eyes. "Good. Now listen this time. Your shoot is scheduled for last but I want you to come in at 6am in order to witness all the other shoots. That should get it through to you how to be a real model." He waited for a sign of confirmation before heading out.

Deidara gulped and was in a bit of a daze the entire ride home. When he got home he looked at the clock and decided to have a small snack and then just go to sleep. He needed to get rest for his first real day. He grinned. He would impress everyone. Even Itachi. Just wait

* * *

 **A/N**

The next chapter will be rather long, or so I'm planning, because I'm going to be going into detail of everyone's shoots and even switching perspectives to each individual model. I worked really hard on this chapter and planned everything out. I know it took a while to get here but unfortunately I can't really keep up with schedules. It's a weakness I've always had. ANYWAY. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and maybe favorite and follow if you haven't already. Thank you!


End file.
